CCD arrays have been in commercial use for several years. Such devices are essentially two-dimensional arrays of photodiodes or the like, that each are capable of generating an electrical signal in response to receiving light. CCD arrays are used for a wide variety of purposes, including astronomy to image distant stars, planets, and space phenomenon, in the medical industry to image biological matter or phenomenon on a microscopic level, and for imaging objects in contexts such as manufacturing production lines. This is to mention only a few applications, and numerous others exist in a wide variety of industries.
CCD arrays and related circuit boards are often housed within a camera head enclosure. The enclosure protects the pixel array and related circuit boards from damage due to dust, debris, shock, impact, and/or ambient conditions. Due to the fact that CCD and other pixel arrays are required for a wide range of uses, the nature and characteristics of the pixel arrays commercially available vary correspondingly. CCD arrays can differ in terms of their physical size and dimensions, their sensitivity to received light, the light wavelength to which they are sensitive, the speed at which they are clocked to extract an electronic signal(s), and other factors. In addition, a CCD array may be associated with one or more related circuit boards serving various functions, such as driving the CCD array, or pre-amplifying signals to and from the CCD array, among others. As a result of the need to select the desired pixel array and related circuit boards needed to provide target functionality, it is usually required to make a custom camera head enclosure to house a CCD array and related circuit boards. Such custom-designed and custom-made camera head enclosures can be prohibitively expensive. While the expense of making a custom camera head enclosure may be acceptable if the purpose to which the camera is to be used is static, this is seldom the case. Instead, if the user desires to use a camera for a different purpose other than that originally intended, the user will require an entirely different camera head to be designed and made. This necessitates the expense of designing and building an entirely different camera head enclosure to house the pixel array and circuit boards required for the new application. Thus, there is a pronounced and longstanding need for a camera head enclosure that enables ready replacement and/or interchangeability of elements of the camera, without requiring redesign or reconfiguration.